emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7106 (13th February 2015)
__TOC__ Plot A downbeat Emma breaks the news to Finn and Ross that James has asked for a divorce. She's cheered up when they advise her to apply for a vacancy at the GP Surgery. Alicia looks forward to the dinner at Home Farm later. Emma seethes when she sees James and Adam chatting in the café. Lisa frets about how Belle is going on. Val complains to Emma about Adam and Aaron's scrap business behind her and Eric's barn conversion. Aaron struggles with his guilt when he hears Belle is blaming herself for Katie's death. Emma is given an idea as she strikes up a friendship with Val. Pearl's tempted when she spots Sandy gambling on a horse. Adam's narked when Aaron fails to show up at the scrapyard again and has to juggle scrapping a customer's car and visiting the bank. Aaron visits Belle and reassures her that she wasn't responsible for Katie's death. Emma spots an opportunity when the customer leaves their new car behind and switches the 'Scrap' sign to the wrong vehicle. Doug tempts Laurel into giving up her alcohol-free month. Adam is horrified when he arrives back at the scrapyard to find Aaron scrapping the wrong car. Zak and Lisa worry when they hear Belle is being sent home. Alicia and David join Chrissie and Robert for dinner. Chrissie tells them that she wants to expand their shop business. Alicia's delighted. Marlon's disappointed when he arrives back home early and discovers Laurel drinking with Doug. Belle tells Lisa and Zak that she's decided to stay in the centre voluntarily. Emma's ecstatic as she witnesses a row between Adam and Aaron in the pub which also leads to Chas and James falling out as they each defend their sons. Cast Regular cast *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *James Barton - Bill Ward *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast *Mrs Briggs - Jane Lowe *Mr Briggs - Jack Chissick Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge and exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar *David's *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holey Scrap site *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General - Adolescent Mental Health Unit Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emma is irked to see Adam and James getting along so well and decides to cause chaos at the scrapyard; and David and Alicia are thrown when Chrissie asks if they want to expand the business. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,560,000 viewers (25th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes